hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Popcorn Gallery
Popcorn Gallery is where Hayes and Sean ask the guests questions from participants on the Earwolf forums. Similar to the peanut gallery but popcorn is movies so it's popcorn instead. Sean has a friend Mark who does the sound drops. The original version of the theme music debuted on Ep. #016 - Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend, by Andy Kneis. Grace described it as "anxiety inducing." Appearances * Ep. #086 - Ross Mathews, Our Close Friend *# nohorseman - "Hi Ross, you were a restaurant patron on Days of our Lives. What was crafty like on that set?" *# Houston - "If the Emperor's New Clothes was retold in modern-day Hollyweird, who would you cast as the emperor?" *# Jacob C - "Ross, what kind of lacquer did you use to get that sheen on Jay Lego's chin? And, was it the same kind of lacquer you used on his cars and butt?" * Ep. #055 - Lauren Lapkus, Our Close Friend ** All by Andy Kneis. Warning: the first two questions are asked while he is in a horny mood, and are very perverted **# Do you and your significant other, do you ever do anything, like, funny, to like, annoy each other, er, like playfully? Like do any jokes, like, do you have any inside jokes with each other or anything? **# Lauren, do you like super hero movies? **# Lauren, do you think that um, TV is better than movies now? * Ep. #033 - Anders Holm, Our Close Friend *# Greggy - "Mr Holm, Do you put your pants on one leg at a time in the morning?" * Ep. #027 - Joe Wengert, Our Close Friend *#OcterDoctopus - "Joe, you were very outspoken during the recent hashtag 'CancelColbert' hashtag controversy, you had a lot of things to say about women and asians. Can you take a moment to refresh any podcast listeners who don't use twitter?" *#Michael Bay of Pigs - "Joe, how often to (do) you get money from TV shows for using your name? Pros vs Joe, the Joe Schmoe show, (he gives another example that's bad, and Hayes jumps in Joe Wanna be a Millionaire?)" *#Greggy - "Mr Wengert, have you ever met Pierce Brosnan?" * Ep. #026 - Jason Mantzoukas, Our Close Friend *# Freja - "Mr Mantzoukas, do you have any tips on how to straighten my hair? Like you do on Kroll Show" *# Bruce Reid Robinson II - "Jason, could you please give a comprehensive list of your food and environmental allergies?" * Ep. #022 - Jon Gabrus, Our Close Friend *# Huglife - Hayes and Sean rephrase his question because it's not good. "Your show Guy Code is an adaptation of The Da Vinci Code , why are you doing such a bad job with it? and what kind of secrets are going to be revealed next season?" *# TheloniousJunk - "John where did you find the audacity to go on Pete Holmes nerdist podcast before doing Sean and Hayes's Earwolf podcast? Follow up: How dare you" *# Freja - "Which Oscar after party are you most looking forward to attending, and who will you be avoiding at said party?" * Ep. #021 - Nick Thune, Our Close Friend ** OcterDoctopus - "Nick, were you surprised when Comedy Central stole your idea for 'Too Soon with Nick Thune' and turned it into the 'Jeselnik Offensive'? Or was that your plan all along?" ** Chanson - "Nick, you worked at the Boys & Girls Club at Emily Dickinson Elementary School. I came there from Einstein Elementary almost everyday in 6th grade. I remember you! Honestly (redacted, it's a little rude. ''Note: it is later revealed: "''I thought you had a goofy face.") But I'm super excited that you've done well in Hollywood. Do you stay in touch with Pinkie?" ** TheloniousJunk - (this one isn't that good) "Is there a guitar that you are partial to when joke slaying? * Ep. #019 - Adam DeVine, Our Close Friend *# OcterDoctopus - "Adam, what's your pain threshold?" *# Dr_Balls - "Where do you get all those wonderful toys?" *# Chanson - "Fuck Marry Kill?" * Ep. #018 - Lamorne Morris, Our Close Friend *# Greggy - "Mr. Morris, Do you make a lot of money? *# showshowbro - "Lamorne: Best band ever: Eagles or Tom Petty?" *# Chanson - "Lamorne, since you're in Hollywood, who is your favorite Jewish person?" * Ep. #017 - Dominic Dierkes, Our Close Friend *# Papa John Leguizamo - "Dominic, why is there no white history month?" *# Burdrulz - "Vacation or Staycation?" *# Bill Russell Crowe - "Dom, I was recently apprehended at LAX for yelling "Dom" when I saw you moon-walking across the baggage claim conveyor belt. Do you ever think about changing your name to something that doesn't sound so much like bomb?" * Ep. #016 - Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend *# Toby Keith Sweat: Grace, how much money do you get paid for an appearance on @Midnight, and how much does that average out per minute of screen time? *# Matt Cameron: Grace, which A-List Hollywood celebs would you most like to see fail? *# Chanson: Grace, is YouTube like being in small movies, or is it like being in real movies, or is it not as good as both? * Ep. #013 - Andy Daly, Our Close Friend *# Joe McGurl - "Mr. Daily, when you are in the funny zone, are you aware of what you're doing, or is it like Hulking out where you have no memory of what happened after you leave the funny zone?" *# OcterDoctopus - "Andy, you starred as the evil Mayor Brown in the live action animated movie Yogi Bear. How much time did you have to spend in the motion capture suit for them to bring all of your life-like motions onto the screen?" *# Scoops - "Andy, you are one funny guy. Would you call your head a giggle nut or the laugh melon?" * Ep. #011 - Jake Fogelnest, Our Close Friend *# Haggplant Parmesialex: "What do you think your part in the "Third Wave" podcast movement is and how do you deal with the internal Earwolf politics? * Ep. #009 - Michael Showalter, Our Close Friend *# burdrulz - "How do you get into the funny zone?" * Ep. #008 - Damien Fahey, Our Close Friend *# Scoobs - I understand your nickname is 'The D-Man'. How can I get a cool nickname like this? *# Toby Keith Sweat - You were a guest on Cupcake Wars once. My questions is, how did you keep from eating every friggin cupcake in that joint? *# Freja - ..."for each topping". (Guest requested to only hear that last 3 words of the question due to his dislike for Freja's name) * Ep. #007 - Ellie Kemper, Our Close Friend *# Valerie Bryant - "Is it fun to be you?" *# Hunter - "When they give you clothes to do acting in, is that nice?" *# OcterDoctopus - "We all know that you make a lunch chunk of your personal income from sponsored tweets. Are you going to branch out into Vine? Or, as you stated in an earlier interview with Salon, is that still "just something poor people do when they want to be obnoxious"?" * Ep. #006 - Paul Rust, Our Close Friend *# Clyde - "What's the best social media for getting my projects to reach sky high?" *# Hunter - "Have you ever done something embarrassing by accident in a Hollywood situation, for example on a movies or television set, on a stage, or in a very important meeting? If so, how did you handle it?" * Ep. #005 - Paul F. Tompkins, Our Close Friend *# Asteck -What's it like living with the voices of all those characters upstairs? *# Skizelo - What does the F stand for? Have you considered changing it to Fuckmachine? *# OcterDoctopus - How did you stay in the funny zone when you were acting in scenes with Emanuel Day Lewis? * Ep. #004 - Adam Pally, Our Close Friend *# Toby Keith Sweat - Why is there no sports on TV? *# Anthony Scontrino - What kinds of twisted pranks have you pulled on set? *# Andy Kneis - With the advent of DVR and internet streaming, are you worried that people now have the ability to pause your show on the TV and you'll be stuck making a goofy face? * Ep. #003 - Donald Glover, Our Close Friend *# Showshowbro - "When an improv bit is tanking, what are three things you can do to turn it around and blow some wind in the sails?" * Ep. #002 - Blake Anderson, Our Close Friend *# Burdrulz - "How do you get into the funny zone?" * Ep. #001 - Jake Johnson, Our Close Friend *# Burdrulz - "How do you get into the funny zone?" *# Chanson - "Is it hard being famous?" Category:Recurring Segments